


It's Your or None

by queenchenhun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenchenhun/pseuds/queenchenhun
Summary: Happy 31st birthday, Oh Sehun.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	It's Your or None

**Author's Note:**

> Start of tweet fic here.
> 
> https://twitter.com/winarakniyeol/status/1219314720164872192?s=19
> 
> So here we go again HAHAHAHA welcome back to my ao3.
> 
> I know hindi ako magaling sa part na to. Grabe. Hello? Single here? Chour.
> 
> Ate Mei. Eto na HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Hinalikan ni Sehun si Jongdae nang malalim. Hindi yung katulad ng mga nakasanayang nilang halik. Kumbaga sa term ni Jongdae ay halik na mapapagalitan ni Lord.

Sehun is biting Jongdae's lower lip, letting the shorter breathe, while massaging his ass. This perfectly shaped, soft ass that he would love to stare at.

Jongdae moaned as soon as Sehun lands butterfly kisses on his neck. Soft moans that Sehun would love to hear as he opens Jongdae's shirt.

"Sehun... Makikita tayo ni Lord... Magagalit sya." Jongdae said in between his moans as Sehun plants kisses on his now exposed collar bones.

Jongdae's skin is like silk. So soft. So white. And so perfect for Sehun's marks. He would love to see beautiful marks on Jongdae's porcelain skin later.

"Pasok tayo para di tayo makita." Sehun replied.

He sat on the bed and let Jongdae straddle him, almost half naked.

"Sehun...hala kaaa..." Jongdae moaned when Sehun suckled one of his nipples like a hungry baby. Jongdae's moans is so cute and it's turning him on real hard.

"Babe, you're so perfect." Sehun whispered as he plants kisses on Jongdae's shoulder before lying him on top of the bed.

The half naked Jongdae is a feast for Sehun. Like a birthday cake. Like a willing prey for him. So perfect. So beautiful.

Sehun took off his shirt before joining the beautiful gift in front of him.

"Sehun.....haaaaa..." Jongdae moaned. Music to Sehun's ears.

Sehun stopped kissing his beautiful fiancé so he could take off all of their clothes, leaving the naked as the day they were born.

"You asked me if I'm an angel didn't you, babe?" he asked Jongdae, who's now getting so much difficulty to keep his legs open for anything that Sehun would do.

"Yes..."

"I am an angel babe because I'm gonna take you to heaven." Sehun whispered as he kisses Jongdae's ear.

Of course, he needs to prep his beautiful, little fiancé up.

Sehun kissed both of Jongdae's knees as he spreads the shorter's legs.

He can see Jongdae's pink hole. So beautiful. So deliciously looking. But he's gonna save the tasting for the next time.

Sehun put an ample amount of lubricant in his fingers. Then, he kissed the insides of Jongdae's thighs before letting a finger inside his fiancé's tight and beautiful asshole.

"Sehun... A-aah.. Ahhhh..."

Jongdae's moans are heard inside the room. And Sehun is very satisfied. He continued to finger fuck Jongdae's entrance. It's so warm inside and it's sucking him very well.

"Ohhhhh.... My -- Ahhhhh..." Jongdae moaned louder as Sehun adds another finger.

Two fingers are now coming inside and out of Jongdae's entrance. But Sehun's knows that it's not enough. He's a fucking XL for fuck's sake.

So he added another finger. Making Jongdae moan louder. His eyes are closed, like a good boy. Oh, how Sehun love that.

He kept his fingers moving, abusing the tiny little hole, making it ready for destruction.

After few moments of prepping, Sehun stopped. He can hear his fiancé's heavy breaths. So he kissed Jongdae on his lips.

"Ready ka na bang makita si Lord, babe? Dadalhin na kita sa langit." Sehun whispered huskily. With so much lust encrypted on his deep voice.

Jongdae nodded his head.

Sehun positioned his big cock in front of Jongdae's abused hole.

"I'm going in, babe." he said as he and Jongdae's hands entwine.

"Sehun, magagalit si Lord..." Sehun laughed.

"Tell him, we're gonna get married. Nauna lang yung honeymoon." Sehun whispered. He kissed his fiancé and entered him at the same time.

A loud moan escaped from Jongdae's mouth so Sehun just let him get used to Sehun's cock. Not yet moving. Just letting him adjust.

Jongdae gripped his arms tight as he kisses Sehun and encourages him to move. Sehun followed the signal. He started moving, slowly at first.

"Ohhh... Babe.... Ahhhhhhh..." the shorter's moans are getting louder and louder as Sehun increases the speed of his pace.

"Babe your so fucking tight." Sehun whispered, as he moves in and out, fast. Deep. Hard.

Jongdae's legs are already on Sehun's waist as the taller feasts on his neck.

His thrusts become faster and deeper and harder. 

"Sehun! Ahhhhh! Ahhhh!"

Sehun did not forget to give attention to Jongdae's cock. He played Jongdae's hard cock as he rummages the shorter's inside, making him crazy.

Sehun stopped when Jongdae came. White shots of line came out of his cock.

He let Jongdae breathe before thrusting inside him again. Fast. Deep. And hard. Hitting the shorter's prostate really good. Making him moan louder and louder. 

After more thrusts, Sehun kissed Jongdae's lips before coming inside Jongdae's abused ass.

Happy 31st birthday, Oh Sehun. 

Sehun pulled out and laid beside Jongdae.

"You did well, babe. I love you."

"Happy birthday Sehun. I love you too. Magkukumpisal ako bukas." Jongdae said before kissing Sehun on his lips.

Sehun just laughed. How he loves his boyfriend.


End file.
